dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Gal Gadot
Gal Gadot portrayed Diana of Themyscira in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Wonder Woman, Justice League and will reprise the role in Wonder Woman 1984. Gadot will also produce Wonder Woman 1984 Significant Roles *Gisele Yashar in Fast & Furious (2009) *Natanya in Date Night (2010) *Naomi in Knight and Day (2010) *Gisele Yashar in Fast Five (2011) *Kika in Asfur (2011) *Gisele Yashar in Fast & Furious 6 (2013) *Gisele Yashar in Furious 7 (2015) *Jill Pope in Criminal (2016) *Natalie Jones in Keeping Up with the Joneses (2016) *Shank in Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018) Quotes *"I was just on my way to shooting at LA. I landed at NY in a connection flight when my agent, Hadass Lichtenstein, called me. She says to me “Wonder Woman!” and I’m like “What??” – “The role is yours!…and it’s a secret and the news are not yet announced and you can’t tell anyone…”. I’m saying to her “Are you serious??”- and we both scream! Now it’s a plane from Israel to NY and I can’t make loud noise, and so I lean on a window, bending down to my legs, and just try to understand. Long story short – I was totally alone in NY, I got to a hotel at 12 pm, I needed to wake up in the morning for shootings. I remember laying in the darkness by myself, staring at the ceiling, and I was telling myself “It’s not real!”…it shouldn’t be like that, I’m supposed to be like… “where’s the champagne?”." *"Hmm. I represent the Wonder Women of the new world. Breasts… anyone can buy for 9,000 shekels and everything is fine. By the way, Wonder Woman is amazonian, and historically accurate amazonian women actually had only one breast. So, if I’d really go “by the book”…it’d be problematic." *"It’s the physical preparations that I’m starting now. A very serious training regime – Kung Fu, kickboxing, swords, jujutsu, Brazilian…1,000 and 1 things…I’ll gain body mass." *"I don't look down on ''F&F but I felt like I didn't get my chance to shine and show my acting abilities. For the audition I had to find the right volume of voice and give a good performance." *"''She has unbelievable endurance. She is exceptionally strong. She can jump really high and practically fly. She knows tons of martial art styles. She is a strong and serious woman." *"Don’t be shy. They said that I was too skinny and my boobs were too small. Laughs I’m really lucky nothing in my life was instantaneous. When I was younger I would take criticism really hard. But now it mostly amused me. The true Amazons had one boob so it won’t bother them in their archery. So it’s not going to be like real Amazons. We always try to make everyone happy but we can’t. After they asked me here, In Israel, if I have eating disorders and why am I so skinny, they said my head was too big and my body was like a broomstick I can take anything. It’s just empty talk. I understand that part of what I’m doing means being exposed. And part of being exposed is being under fire." *"Playing Wonder Women is a once in a lifetime opportunity. I can’t describe to you how much I wanted to play this character without even knowing I wanted to play her. I met a lot of people from the industry in LA for meetings. They always asked me ‘what’s your dream role?’, and I never could define it. I always answered that I wanted to play a women that is strong and will be a source for women empowerment. I don’t want to play a damsel in distress that needs to be saved. I don’t like it when women in the movies are shown as the victims. I always thought that if I could send out a massage I want to show the strong side of a woman and how she can handle tough situations. Yes, I get to play the strongest most empowering woman ever – Wonder Woman. I’m so grateful and I thank god every day. I want to devour it and enjoy every bite." *"I told them that I wanted to be able to show the stronger side of women. I didn’t want to do the obvious role that you see in Hollywood most of the time, which is the heartbroken girl who’s waiting to be rescued by the guy, blah, blah, blah." *"I’m so excited about this role. I feel like I’ve been given a huge opportunity to inspire people, not only women. And not because of me but because of who Wonder Woman is and what she stands for. There’s a lot of responsibility. But I have the best team and the best people to work with. It’s going to be an amazing ride, knock on wood." *"When I was a month pregnant with Alma, I got an offer to be the evil Superman character. If I wasn’t pregnant I’d take the job, and there’s no way they would take me now to be Wonder Woman." *"It was crazy! You don't do fittings together. You do them separately. But the first time they shot the trio, it was almost magical. On the one hand, when you think about it realistically, it's kind of weird to stand there, all three of us as superheroes. And then, when we started to shoot, Ben became Batman, Henry became Superman, and I became Wonder Woman. I can't even express in words how excited I was." *"Wonder Woman's a household name, I think, everywhere. She's an icon. I wasn't born during the Wonder Woman show with Lynda Carter, so I didn't get to see that, but I did watch the cartoon. And of course, after I got the role, I started to watch all the Lynda Carter series with Wonder Woman and she was fantastic. I absolutely love her. But it was a no-brainer. Everyone in Israel knows who Wonder Woman is." *"I think that the Lynda Carter version was very relevant back in the '70s. Now, Zack Snyder is in collaboration with Patty Jenkins, who's going to direct the movie. All of us want to evolve the character because what you saw back then, you've already seen. So we're going to give it another layer of interpretation and make her a bit more relevant and up to date." *"It's been a long process. It started when I was back in Los Angeles and I was told I had a very important audition for a Warner Bros production, but no one said what it was. After a month or two months, they called me and said that they wanted to test me for this movie. It's crazy, because you feel like you're working with the CIA because everything is so confidential. And then, a week later, Zack Snyder called me. He said, 'OK, I'm not sure you have it in Israel or how big it is in Israel, but have you heard of Wonder Woman?' And then my jaw literally dropped. I died for a few seconds, then I went back to life. laughs Then I tried to get back my coolest voice, and not talk like I'm shaky and overwhelmed." *"I appear in this film just as she is trying to escape her days of being Wonder Woman. When she meets Batman she feels he will be the one to bring her back to her glory days, that dynamic between the three of them if very intense because they fight for the same values. But everyone wants to shine, there is much tension… good tension, I would say." *"My other half. It's really the same character; she has everything Wonder Woman has. Now, all women have what Diana Prince and Wonder Woman have, we try to be the best, the best workers, the best wives, and to accomplish it, we need to be greater than whats considered normal." *"I have to tell you I really enjoyed this job and my hardest challenge is to not let down anyone. I know it's hard and you can't control what everyone thinks, but I feel that to really interpret a good Wonder Woman, I have to show everything positive that a woman has. Thats what makes this very easy because once a woman with tons of confidence is empowered, it's very fun." *"In ''Batman v Superman you get a glimpse of who she is but not where she comes from. In Wonder Woman, this would be the first time we ever tell the coming-of-age story of how Diana becomes Wonder Woman. It's very interesting. It has moments of humor, but it's pretty dark." *"''We all saw before the beautiful coming of age of Batman, Spider-Man, Superman. We don't know anything about Wonder Woman." *"In ''Batman V Superman, you are being introduced to a very experienced, dark Wonder Woman. She has been around for a while. Something happened 100 years ago that made her not want to be involved in a man’s world. However, we are going to tell the entire coming of age story of Diana. We’re going to see how she becomes Wonder Woman. She is very different to the Diana that you see in there. She is more naïve and she’s purer. She is a young idealist who does not yet understand the complexities of life." *"''I think that the heart of the movie is about the coming of age of Diana. Diana is so passionate about life and she is so passionate about love and truth and justice – and she is very inspiring, even to me. One of the reasons why Patty Jenkins agreed to do this movie was because of the core story. The action is fantastic. You will have action – but we have a very, very solid story to tell." *"I think we've found a very, very interesting dynamic. I think it's fun, its funny, it's different, uh, each and every character brings their own flavor and color to the team, and for me, you know, personally, it's really fun to play with them, it felt great, they're talented, and I'm having a great time." *"All my life I’ve been working with male directors which I’ve really enjoyed. And I’m lucky in that I’ve worked with men who have a lot of respect for women. But working with a woman is a different experience. It feels like the communication is different. We talk about emotions. With Patty, it’s a thing now, we communicate with our eyes. She doesn’t need to say a thing. If I’m hurt, she feels the pain. It’s a whole different connection that I have with her. She’s also brilliant, she’s bright, she’s fierce, she’s sharp. She knows exactly what she wants Wonder Woman to be." *"It’s very easy to relate to her. She has the heart of a human so she can be emotional, she’s curious, she’s compassionate, she loves people. And then she has the powers of a goddess. She’s all for good, she fights for good, she believes in great. I want to be her. And in ''Wonder Woman, she has this naiveté in her. It isn’t stupid, it’s magical. I would want to be naïve like that again." *"''They're all different and great, you know working with such a big cast and having so many different personalities on set every day, it was super interesting. They're lovely people. It's funny because each and every one of them is their character in a weird way. Henry is super, you know he has this good will and is polished and pure. Ben is more cynical and more dark and more Batman-y. Aquaman, you have Jason who's like this huge dude who loves fish and he drinks water, and it was great fun, and I really enjoyed working with them." *"It’s not something we’ve explored. It never came to the table, but when you talk theoretically about all the women on Themyscira and how many years she was there, then what he said makes sense. In this movie she does not experience any bisexual relationships." *"Tight. Very, very, very, very tight. The very-very first time I tried the costume on was three days after I got cast. And they flew me to Michigan, and I got into this huge hangar. Huge, with tons of white walls covered with posters of me as Wonder Woman. I got into the room and I couldn't stop looking at the posters. And then, when they wanted me to try on the costume—because I was so excited that they cast me for the role—I couldn't say anything; I couldn't breathe, but I was like, 'That's okay. That's fine'." *"It was really-really tight, and we adjusted it. And I love the costume. I think, it complements Wonder Woman very much so, as being the greatest warrior out there. And now it's much more comfortable." *"There are so many horrible things that are going on in the world, and this is what you’re protesting, seriously? When people argue that Wonder Woman should ‘cover up,’ I don’t quite get it. They say, ‘If she’s smart and strong, she can’t also be sexy.’ That’s not fair. Why can’t she be all of the above?" Category:DC Extended Universe cast Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice cast Category:Wonder Woman (film) cast‎ Category:Wonder Woman 1984 cast‎ Category:Wonder Woman 1984 crew Category:DC Extended Universe crew Category:Producers Category:Justice League (film) cast